Is all Forgiven?
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Bonnie is still depressed about Grams death, but something wants her to join her Grandmother in the afterlife. Sam is sad that he and his brother are apart again but he can't help being drawn to Mystic Falls. Will he help Bonnie before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Is all forgiven?

Bonnie's Pov

I sat on the floor and looked at the full moon from my window. I didn't know went Jack Daniels became my best friend but it must have been after the death of my Grams. I couldn't think about her without getting depressed. My grip around my bottle was tighter then my grip on reality. Maybe it was thought that Elena was going after the bastard that killed my Grandmother was the reason I shut her out. A soft smile came on my face. Thinking about it was going to nothing but make me sadder. I looked down at the light brown bottle and let me fingers run against it. It was cool to the touch and wet from the water droplets that were sliding down its side. It looked so temping as always. The bottle was the closest thing to medicine as possible.

"I want to go away." I said to myself out loud

I pushed myself up and tipped the bottle with my foot. The liquid started to pour out onto the brown carpet and making the whole room smell of liquor. The smell was so temping. I closed my eyes and walk to the bathroom door, locking it behind me. When I flipped the switch on and screamed. The bathroom mirror was covered in crimson red blood. My eyes darts around the room but saw no one. The smell over metallic filled my nose. I placed my hands on my face and let out a breath, closing my eyes. Something was here…I could sense it. Then I heard something shatter, when my eyes snapped open I could see anything thing. All I could hear was someone breathing my name on the back on my neck.

'I will not die here! I refuse to die here!'

But then I felt myself begin pushed back. Hitting, what felt like the door knob hard and bounced onto the glasses cover floor. I wince in pain as I forced myself to look up. All I could see was a pair of red eyes.

"Damn, I hissed in pain

It felt as if I broken a few ribs and it was starting to hurt when I breathe. Then I felt something pulling me by the hair, forcing me to stand up. My chest slowly went up and down as I stared into its red eyes. I tried to concentrate and tried to use my power but nothing came out.

'I'm not going to die.' I repeated in my head but maybe I was just trying to convince myself of that

* * *

Sam's Pov

I sat on the side of the road with a thumb in the air. Hoping that I would get a ride from a nice stranger, or at least one that wouldn't kill me. This was the fifth time me and Dean broke up and this time I don't think Dean is all to forgiving. It was my fault and I pushed all the wrong buttons, so I deserved this. It's been five days since I last seen him and I've been hoping around the states to find something, but I didn't know what it was. All I knew that it was drawing me to a place called Mystic Falls. You wouldn't find it on a map but most of creepy towns aren't usually on there.

I looked up to the star filled sky and smirked, "I really hope Dean didn't get himself in any trouble."

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! Peace, love, and chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

Is all forgiven?

Bonnie's Pov

I groaned as I felt myself waking up. It seemed that the darkness that once tried to swallow me up was having a hard time keep me there. There was no way in hell I was going to die like this. Not when I had unfinished business to attend to. I rolled my eyes under my heavy lids as I felt a pair of unwanted eyes staring down on me. My lips seemed to move on their own as I heard myself say in a groggy voice,

"Da-mon."

I slowly opened my eyes but all I could manage was half way. All I could see was that infamous smirk. I groaned again and suddenly wish that I could still be unconscious and not have to notice his presents.

"So Bonnie, what kind of trouble did our little witch get into this time."

My strength was slowly returning as I started blinking my eyes and moving the tips of my fingers. I looked at him and wondered why he was here, but then I noticed that Elena wasn't here.

'What the hell he wanted.'

"Elena wanted me to check on you." His eyes widen, letting me know that he was up to something, "What happened to my little black bird?"

I cringed at the question and desperately wanted to press the big red nurse's button. The last thing I want to see was his stupid blue eyes that seemed to be piecing through your soul. He was lucky that there wasn't a pen near me or I would have grabbed it and gouge them out of his fucking head! He seemed to know what I was thinking but he came closer,

"Who did this to you?" he asked, "The last thing I want is to worry Elena…"

"Please…leave." I managed to chock out

My throat felt so dry, I better I could cough up dust. I tried to focus on something else in the small room. The IBM, the clock that hung from the top of the vanilla colored door, hell, even the cup that was sitting on the small table beside me, but I could still feel his eyes glaring on me. The feeling made me want to curl into a ball but I wasn't going to give him…

The vanilla colored door slammed open and a girl ran in. A small smile graced her teary red face and a sigh of relief passed her pink painted lips.

"Hey Elena, I was here to check on her." Said Damon with a sly smile

I shot her a look but then she shrugged. Well at least one good thing happened. I got to see Elena…even if it she needed to wipe her face.

* * *

Sam's Pov

I stood at the city limits of Mystic Fall with a newspaper in my hand and a heavy pack on my back. My back sore from the ride I got from the trucker, then the ass kicking I had to do to the trucker who wanted sex in return. A stretched and a long yawn gave me and started walking along the black road. The road to Mystic Falls looked…well Mystic. As if it came out of a vampire story book. It looked hauntingly beautiful and it could suck you into the scenery of trees and mist that covered them.

"Dean." I whispered to myself

But I pushed the feeling if guilt into the back of my head but I swallowed all my emotions and started forward. Dean wasn't one to give up on a mission and neither did I. The cool air blew past me and I gave a small shiver but kept walking. When this was over I was going to find Dean and make everything right with him. Too bad I didn't know where to start.

* * *

When I got into town I was half expecting to see Amish girls and boys walking around with buckets of water in hands and weird hats on their head but what I saw was totally different. It was like a small city with its own version of Star bucks and Mc Donald's…at least it looks like one. People gave a glace at me but turned their heads away and I didn't blame them. I had a few accidents, like falling into the wood and hitting a tree, nearly knocking me out. If Dean was here he would have had a good laugh about it.

"Hey sir, are you okay?" asked a Cop that seemed to appear out of no where

I gave a nod and asked, "Where's the closest hotel?"

He rubbed his hands on his uniform and then pointed to a street that was crowded with people as if there was a festival. His dark green eyes seemed to be studying me while he gave me directions. When he was done I gave him a nod and smiled,

"Thank you."

The cop nodded and returned to his own business as a bunch of kids started running across the street with fireworks in their little hands. It made me laugh as he chased then with a whistle hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Kids will be kids." I said to myself before heading off to my new destination but I could shake the new found feeling that this town was going to be in danger.

The feeling just started to fill my soul with fear. It was a weird feeling that I only felt once but what ever it was, it was going to be big.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I want to thank BilliMonroe, and Vamp213 for reviews! Also check out BilliMonroe's A Million ways to send me to hell. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Is All Forgiven?

Sam's Pov

'It seems like there's a holiday coming up.' I thought as I watched kids and adults alike running past my hotel room's window

After looking through news papers and flicking through different channels on the thirteenth inch television, I got bored and didn't feel like I accomplished anything. The feeling in the pit of my stomach sat there, unmoved by anything I did as if it was telling me "Hey stupid! You're not going to find anything here!".

"Maybe I'll run across something if I go into town and get something to eat." I said out loud, knowing my brother wasn't going to comment back

With a sigh, I moved from my post and grabbed my tannish coat from the awful, multicolored chair that was next to me and went out the door. Hoping to find a decent burger place that wasn't McDonald's or Burger King.

* * *

Bonnie's Pov

"Stop staring at me Elena." I told her as she sat next to my bed

After convening her to kick Mr. Asshole out of my medicine smelled room, she kept asking me questions like 'what happened? Was is a back fired spell that did this to me? Did someone attack me?'. I was too tired to answer any of her questions and besides, I really don't know how I got here. All I remember is that I was drinking and I went to the bathroom and blam...that was it. That and ending up in a bright white room that desperately needed some color... and a better tv.

Elena scratched the back of her head and frowned,

"Bonnie. How long have we've been beat friends?"

'Oh no. Here we go.'

"For a long time." I replied in a matter of fact tone, "But I told you all I know. I have no idea what attacked me."

Elena sank into her seat and gave a look as if she was trying to piece the puzzles together. I pressed my lips into a thin line and slightly got annoyed by all this. I know she's doing this out of love, hell I would be doing the same thing. But after waking up to see Damon staring down at me and my ribs that were aching, all I really want to do it forget.

Knock, knock, knock.

We both looked over to see a woman, with a bun in her red hair, stick her head in the doorway and smiled as she said,

"Time for lunch."

I gave a nodded as she pushed the door with her shoulder and brought in a gray plastic tray was a cover of it. When she came all the way inside I swore I saw something behind her. It was just a flash but I swore I saw someone in an over sized black cloak, pointing their gloved finger at me. I kept staring but I heard Elena called out to me.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Are you okay?"

I closed my eye and shooked my head to get the image out. I looked over and smiled at Elena and the nurse, who was two seconds from smothering me with whatever she thought was right, and said,

"No. I'm fine. Really!"

But I couldn't pull me eyes away from the door.

* * *

Sam's Pov

"It's too crowded."

I never really had a distaste for big crowds but the pushing, the stepping, and the groping on my ass really needed to stop. The sound of music and talking filled my eardrums while the smells of different foods assaulted my nose and made my stomach literally growl.

"What to eat?"

If Dean was here he would have a field day. Stuffing his face with food and hitting on anything that had tits. Well, since Dean's not here I just...

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed off the sidewalk and a woman screaming behind me,

"OH MY GOD!"

With my luck I'll probably get hit by a car...and I did.

* * *

I would like to thank brunie03, and 13Ivy for their reviews! Peace, love and chocolate!


End file.
